Blue Skies
by Crowkeeper
Summary: What if everything in the series was just a delusion made up by Light? What if after he died the illusion fell away and he found himself in an asylum. This is a story that tries to answer those questions. Will Light escape from insanity?


Well. This is my first published Fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. I'm pretty sure this idea has been done before, but it's just something I'm doing leisurely. Everyday I add more I'll make a new chapter so the size might vary. It's really just something for me to do to avoid school work. Anyhow, I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. Sorry for the crappy title I couldn't think of anything better. All Death Note characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Ohba. Enjoy.

* * *

"How's the patient?"

"He's still convinced that he died and this is his hell."

Two men were in an office, one sitting down behind his desk obviously the senior the other stood by the door. "We'll have to start up his sessions again." said the doctor sitting down. A nameplate on his desk read 'Doctor Okamoto'

"Yes, sir. Do you want me to bring him in now?"

Doctor Okamoto nodded and the attendant hurried out of the room. He returned shortly with a disheveled young man. probably in his early 20's. His hair was messy and unkempt and he wore the basic white garb of a patient.

"Thank you Mogi-san."

Mogi bowed and left the room. The youth stared blankly as the door closed. Wordlessly he turned to observe the doctor who was shuffling papers on his desk. The doctor glanced up a warm smile on his face. "Please sit." he said motioning towards two leather chairs in front of his desk. The youth stared at the chairs looking as if he was having trouble choosing which one he wanted to sit in. He decided upon the chair furthest from the door. When he sat the doctor, now organized, wrote a few things down on a sheet of paper. He leaned back in his seat and smiled warmly again. "Good Afternoon, Light. Or do you prefer Yagami-san?" The youth, Light, sat silently but the doctor was undeterred. "Your quiet. Is something wrong?" The youth after a long moment of silence spoke up "No." It was a single word, but the doctor was glad that he got something out of him. It was progress. "Are you sure? I was told that you said you had died and that this is hell. I know it's not the nicest place, but I wouldn't call it hell." He hoped the joke would loosen Light up a bit, but that didn't seem to be the case. Light sat silently for a moment and it seemed as if he wouldn't answer. "Yes, I died. This isn't heaven or hell, though." He turned and looked out the window. Doctor Okamoto wrote down a few more notes before continuing his questioning. "Why do you think that this isn't heaven or hell?" Lights answer came quicker this time. "Because, Ryuk said that I can't go to either."

"I see. Who is Ryuk?"

Light looked back at the doctor "You should know."

"I'm sorry, But I don't know. Please enlighten me."

"You know my name. You should know who Ryuk is." Lights expression and tone both showed that it was best not to continue on the way he was going. "Are you eating well?" Light was thrown off by the sudden change in subject. It took him a moment to recover and answer the question. "Whats the point? I'm dead." His tone was pessimistic and it troubled the doctor. He had to find a way to convince him to eat or else he really would die.

"If you don't eat you will die and cease to exist."

"What?"

"Well, Right now you are conscious, you have a chance at being reborn. If you die here that really will be the end."

It was a long shot and it really wasn't good to support a patients delusions, but sometimes it was needed for recovery. It also wasn't a sure thing that Light would even believe him. He watched Lights behaviors intently waiting to see what he would say. Light was considering the information and letting his brain digest it. "Really?" he finally asked. A smile once again found it's way onto Okamoto's face. "Really." For him Light being reborn was Light fully recovering. For Light it was him returning to rule his utopia.

Someone rapped lightly on Doctor Okamoto's. He looked over to the door and said "Come in!" A young woman opened the door. "It's time for you to see Mr. Kobayashi, sir." She paid no attention to Light and focused solely on Okamoto. Okamoto directed his attention to her. "Already? Thank you." He looked back to light "Well, It seems that's all the time for today. I'll see you next week. Light nodded and was escorted back to his room by the attendant Mogi. He sat on his bed and stared out the window. 'You have the chance at being reborn' The words echoed in his mind. He just had to make the best of his time here.

He turned his head towards the door just in time to see a familiar figure walk by. He jumped up in surprise and rushed to his door. "M-Misa?" he called down the hallway. A young blond girl turned to look back in the direction of the call. It was her. The same Misa. "Me?" she asking pointing at herself in a dumbfounded way. Light was taken aback by this reaction. Normally, she'd run up to him screaming 'Light-kun~', but she acted as if she didn't know him. "Oh! You must be one of my adoring fans, right?" She twirled around and hurried over to Light "Do you want my autograph?" Light was confused. Was she a figment of Limbo? It had gotten the details right so far. Why wasn't Misa more Misa-like? Light clasped his hands on Misa's shoulders. She resisted, but he held fast. He gazed deeply into her eyes "Misa! It's me, Light!" His voice was calm and persuading, but his expression was pained. Misa blushed a little and quickly was pulled away from him by an attendant who thought it was a rough encounter. Light was herded into his room easily and the door was locked. In a daze he stumbled over to his bed and plopped down on it. Had Misa lost her memories? No. His memories were intact. Plus, even if she had she would have remembered him at least, right? He started to get a headache from over thinking it. He laid back in his bed and stared at the ceiling begging sleep to take him.

* * *

That's all for today. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking if people actually start to read this I might add in some of their OC's as patients or nurses and such. Just to make it interesting :3


End file.
